We're Back!
"' " '''is the first episode in Season 4 of ''Skips and Pops. '' It will air on January 18, 2017. Synopsis In this special episode of "Skips & Pops", three years have past since the battle against Jenny Carla and now, chaos has downgraded. Skips & Pops have been separated after these years from a memory loss. Plot The episode begins with the title, "One Year Later" which hints the events after the battle which killed many in Pops sort of sacrificing his life for Skips. After Pops recovers out of the hospital 4 months later, Pops is told to live at Los Angeles and not in San Fransisco as Skips could go berserk again. Pops is unsure of even going but Nui, a nurse tells Pops to go to LA to refresh his mind. Pops answers yes and goes to LA. Three years later and Skips is in his garage with Margaret as now, Margaret is working for Skips under the code of Gary. Gary told Margaret to protect Skips for eternity after saving the battle from Jenny Carla. Margaret, tired and famished tries to go home but we can see that Skips has a high vengeance for Pops by being depressed and even freaking out on Margaret. Margaret, saddened leaves San Fransisco and tries to tell Gary that Skips has changed without Pops around him as it is even more terrifying without him. Gary, surprised calls the hospital, thinking Pops is still in his coma after the three years. The hospital said that he was out of the hospital three years ago, which surprises Gary and Margaret. Gary and Margaret rush towards Skips to tell him what happened but Skips, angry and furious for no apparent reason lashes over Gary and Margaret after telling them that his brother is going to take Skips to the mental hospital after Skips is out of his mind. Then, his brother walks in with Skips escaping. Meanwhile in Pops' world, Pops is at the couch looking at his TV show. He is depressed that his house was demolished and that now he can be living with High Five Ghost, as in Season 8 of ''Regular Show, High Five went to LA and moved there with Connie, his girlfriend. Pops, now is living with him and is no longer working in the park and apparently, Pops' adopted father, Mr. Maellard is now dead from heart disease and after stress and high levels of anxiety. Pops, looking at the picture sighs and tells High Five that he is going to the cemetery. Soon, Pops leaves to the cemetery to see his father's tomb, but smells someone's hair. Skips, out of nowhere comes and stands among Pops saying that "it's been three years", with the episode ending. Characters Major * Skips * Pops * Margaret Smith * Eileen * Gary * High Five Ghost Trivia * This has been three years since the premiere of Skips & Pops and has been put on hiatus after Regular Show Season 5-8. **The series has also been put on hiatus due to one of the writer's passing away from suicide after a long time recital. **This is the first series to ever come back after 2 years. * This is the first episode without S & P in the title and is just normal. * This episode was going to be called "Search & Past" but was renamed as the episode. References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes